


They Can (Maybe) Fix IT

by J000liet



Series: The Douchbag Series [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Series epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: They're good guys.When they're calm...





	They Can (Maybe) Fix IT

**Author's Note:**

> All views and opinions expressed by the characters in this story are for the soul purpose of entertainment.
> 
> Please don't hurt me (^__^)

* * *

 

The group of seven all sat on the floor around a large circular coffee table that was filled with drinks and snacks and desserts.

“Let’s begin!” Suga smiled and looked around the table. “Lev, welcome to the freedom circle.”

“The free-”

“We’re all in our current relationships because we were freed from assholes and douchebags.” Kuroo smiled.

“We meet once a month.” Hinata smiled. “Just to check in to make sure everyone is okay.”

“We started because several of the exes became stalkers.”

“But I don’t have an ex.” Lev shook his head.

“You broke up with your family!” Yamaguchi smiled. “I didn’t have an asshole ex.”

“No you're just dating one now.” Keiji smirked.

“Kei is not an asshole!” Yamaguchi snapped back. “He just was insecure about who he was as a person.”

“Do-”

“Today, all our significant others are at Yachi’s.” Asahi nodded. “It was her turn to host them.”

“So what do we talk about?” Lev crossed his legs, getting comfortable on the pillow he was sitting on.

“Whatever we want to!” Hinata giggled. “It can be serious or funny or anything else.”

“Can I ask why you’re here.”

* * *

 

“I just… I don’t know what to do.” Bokuto sighed.

“And Akaashi doesn’t want to talk about it?” Daichi asked.

“No. He does. But…  _ why did he have to be team Zutara! _ ” Bokuto cried before flying across the room to take Yachi’s hands.

“Bokuto?”

“Yachi! You’ll know what to say!”

“Uh…”

Noya and Kageyama started laughing.

“What?” Bokuto turned.

“I don’t know how to tell you this…” Kageyama laughed harder.

“Yachi is the biggest Zutara fan we know.” Noya joined him.

“No.” Bokuto turned, eyes wide, to stare at Yachi. “Does Kuroo know?”

“He agreed to dress as Zuko for Halloween.” She blushed.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!” Bokuto fell onto Kei and started crying.

“At least Toph and Aang are good together.” Daichi offered.

“Don’t cry on my shoulder.” Kei shrugged him off. “After watching the series several times, I concluded that Toph is the right match for Sokka.”

The entire room stared at him.

“YOU TAKE THAT BACK!” Mori dove across the room.

* * *

 

Lev could say he was honestly enjoying himself. There was the right balance here of hyper and calm and serious and amusing. He could only imagine the same was happening with Mori, seeing as they were just the other half of this room.

Then Kuroo’s phone wrang.

“Hitoka?”

“HOW DO I CALM BOKUTO DOWN!?” She yelled into the phone.

“What? Are you okay?” He put the phone on speaker.

“I’m fine. But Bokuto’s on a rampage and everyone is trying to beat up Kei-”

“What did he do?” Yamaguchi sighed.

“He said that Toph and Sokka would be a good pairing.”

“I told him to stop doing that! He’s the hardest Toph and Aang shipper I know.”

“Stick Bokuto in the shower.” Kuroo said quickly as a warrior cry was heard in the background followed by Bokuto cursing Kei out.

“Shower?”

“Trust me.”

“I’ll call you in a bit.” She hung up.

Suga sighed. “One. Just one of these days I want them to get together without destroying an apartment.”

“Don’t worry, Kuroo.” Asahi patted him on the back. “We’ll make them clean up the mess they made and pay for and repairs or replacements.”

“We should probably head over.” Akaashi sighed. 

Kuroo sent a text to Hitoka and the group headed out.

“You know, we could make a pretty decent volleyball team like this.” Lev pointed out. “We got everyone but a libero.”

“I could learn.” Suga offered. 

They all laughed.

“How bad do you think it is?” Lev asked.

“Knowing Bokuto?” Akaashi and Kuroo shared a look. “Bad.”

* * *

 

They walked into Hitoka’s apartment, and immediately they all got angry.

Everything was quiet.

Bokuto was sitting in a sopping puddle in the kitchen, Kei’s glasses were broken, tables were turned over, food was everywhere and Mori and Daichi were trying desperately to stop Hitoka’s crying after she realized that someone had knocked over and broke the music box her grandmother gave her before she died.

“Mausu.” Kuroo went over and took her in his arms. 

“I’ll call my friend Takanobu.” Hinata announced. “He works with antiques. Aone knows someone who can fix it.” He pulled out his phone.

“I’ll text my friend Eita. He’ll be able to fix up your furniture.” Akaashi pulled out his phone too.

“Kei.” Yamaguchi eyed him.

“Sorry, Yama.” He sighed softly. 

“Yachi…” Suga went over and rubbed her back. “You go to Kuroo’s. We’ll have this place fixed up in no time.”

Kuroo helped her pack up some things and the two left the apartment.

“You split it all evenly.” Akaashi ordered.

“I’ll take Daichi’s portion. He didn’t try to do anything.” Tsukishima sighed.

“And I’ll take Mori’s.” Bokuto said from the kitchen. “It’s my fault too.”

“Aone put me in a joint call with his friend Ushijima. He says he can come over tonight and collect the pieces.” Hinata came into the room.

“Eita texted me, he’ll come and evaluate the furniture tomorrow.” Akaashi looked up from his phone. 

After that, that group sans Yachi (who would have a girl’s night with Kiyoko and some other friends of hers) would meet on the roof of various apartments. 

 

 

After all, they didn’t want to be assholes now, did they?

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And thats the end of this series!


End file.
